


Spy in Disguise

by autumn_miist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Minor Injuries, Pining, Secret agents AU, Violence, just a little bit, kageyama is oikawa's apprentice, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_miist/pseuds/autumn_miist
Summary: A meow?There’s something significantly wrong with his body. His balance is all off, and he doesn’t recall having four feet. He looks down and spots four paws.Four black paws and a tail.After an unfortunate accident, spy Kuroo must seek out the ones who have framed him - as a cat - with the help of Tsukishima, a clever engineer.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sugawara Koushi & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to write this for a while, it's been my low stress work  
> i hope you enjoy

A crackled voice sounds through the earpiece. Kuroo taps back twice before strolling confidently into the bar. He spots his target and smiles darkly to himself before taking a seat.

“Good evening,” he purrs, making eye contact with the bartender. He’s a young man, new to the job, and very susceptible to flirting. Kuroo gives him a charming smile and he blushes.

“W-What would you like today sir?” He stutters. Kuroo winks at him, leaning one arm against the table.

“Whatever you suggest,” he says with a slight lilt to his voice. The bartender, though flustered, works smoothly and Kuroo is rather impressed. When he slides a champagne flute across the table, Kuroo lets their hands brush as he accepts the glass.

He takes a sip, pleasantly surprised when he finds it to his liking. Kuroo keeps a careful eye on the bartender, making obvious that he’s caught his attention, but keeping a fair amount of distance.

After all, mystery makes a man more attractive.

When the bartender next approaches him, he slyly touches his wrist and gives him a sultry look. “Could I ask for a name?” He questions gently.

“My n-name is Tatsuya,” he stammers, blushing bright red and avoiding his gaze. Kuroo does a little cheer inside his head; it seems his little birdie tonight is very susceptible to his flirting.

“Tatsuya,” he lets the name settle on his tongue. “A lovely name for a handsome young man.” The bartender peeks at him from his lowered, embarrassed gaze.

“I have other orders to fulfill,” he starts hesitantly, “but it shouldn’t take very long,” he tacks on quickly at the end. Kuroo smiles winningly and retreats his hand.

“I’ll be waiting,” he says with a smile and takes another sip. Sometimes, he feels like his job is a little too easy.

* * *

“Mission complete,” Kuroo says smugly, dropping a SD card onto the table. “I told you I’d have it finished by today.” Yaku gives him a wry smile and picks up the small chip.

“I never doubted you,” he says. “I merely encouraged you to have it done by the end of today. There was no question as to whether you would get it.” Kuroo’s mouth drops as he realizes that Yaku had tricked him into getting it as soon as possible.

“Yaku,” he whines, slumping down into a chair. “I feel so used and betrayed. Is this all I’m worth to you? A tool to go fetch the things you need?”

Yaku pats his head consolingly. “You’re not just a tool,” he reassures him. “You’re also hoe. And a plow. And a weed plucker.” Kuroo stares in disbelief as Yaku openly laughs at his expression before sauntering out of the room. “You do anything I need you to do,” he calls over his shoulder as he disappears.

How rude.

* * *

As his next mission lands Kuroo in Paris, he decides to visit his favorite medic.

Well, medic-in-training.

“What has Tsukki been working on lately?” Kuroo wheedles, and Yamaguchi smiles.

“Just some things,” he says ambiguously. Kuroo gives him a pout, scooting just a bit closer to him.

“Can’t you be a little more specific than that?” He purrs, slipping an arm around his shoulder. Yamaguchi looks unaffected by his proximity, but his eyes sparkle. Kuroo can smell victory coming from miles away.

“You can’t tell Tsukki I told you, but he’s currently working on an invisibility device,” Yamaguchi whispers with a gleam in his eyes. Kuroo is actually rather impressed by this and whistles.

“Right?” Yamaguchi says excitedly. “Tsukki is so smart, and he thinks of a lot of practical appliances for the field! When he makes it, it’ll be amazing!”

This sounds rather promising, and Kuroo makes a note to visit Tsukishima in the future. Kuroo takes Yamaguchi’s hand and presses a kiss against it. Yamaguchi doesn’t even bat an eye and shoos him away.

Kuroo admires him for his tenacity.

“It was lovely seeing you, but I must accomplish my mission tonight,” Kuroo says cheerfully. “Make sure to keep me updated on what Tsukki’s working on!”

Before Yamaguchi can answer, Kuroo slips out of the window in the room and easily scales the building up to the roof.

Yamaguchi shakes his head after Kuroo’s retreating figure. “He should get over his big gay crush and just ask him out,” he laughs to himself before returning to his work.

* * *

“Better luck next time, Tetsu-chan,” Oikawa sings as he flies away. Kuroo curses under his breath, watching him leave. His apprentice had managed to fly in and save him, and all his weapons had been disabled or stolen.

“I will get him,” Kuroo swears angrily, standing and walking towards the edge of the building. Oikawa was a danger in their industry, and far too talented. His mission had been to eliminate him, but it was as if Oikawa had anticipated his moves. He had been stopped at every turn, and he had completely missed his chance to take him out.

Quite honestly though, Kuroo wasn’t sure if he would actually be able to eliminate Oikawa. He was far too fond of the egotistical assassin, and he was just a little bit glad that he had managed to escape.

Just a little.

Kuroo jumped off the edge of the building, pressing a button. He lands safely on his car, waiting until the window opens to slide in.

He starts playing music as he drives down the road, heading back home. There’s enough time to get a proper bath in, and he wants to take the rest of the night to relax.

* * *

“Tsukki,” Kuroo says, slinking an arm around his shoulders. Tsukishima glances at him over his shoulders, his sharp eyes glaring at him.

“Can you not call me Tsukki?” He requests politely, and he continues his project. Kuroo watches with fascination as he tinkers with an earring.

“What’s that?” He asks curiously, leaning closer to look. Tsukishima looks unaffected by their proximity, probably because he’s used to Kuroo invading his space all the time.

“A communication device,” he says, but offers no more explanation. Kuroo looks at the tiny size, wondering how the small stud will be able to function properly.

Then again, it’s Tsukishima. He has faith that the salty blond will be able to make it work out.

“Kuroo!” Yaku’s head pops out from around the corner. “Shimizu is calling you! I think she has important news, she looked pretty serious.”

Kuroo nods and withdraws his arm from Tsukishima’s shoulders. “Until next time,” he winks as he walks away, and Kuroo can feel Tsukishima’s eyeroll.

Kuroo makes his way to the office and steps inside. “You called?” Kuroo says as he spots Shimizu, and he tenses.

Something about Shimizu’s look puts Kuroo on edge. She’s about to deliver bad news, and he can feel it.

“Kuroo,” she says, her voice soft. “What were you doing last night around ten in the evening?” Kuroo thinks back, and recalls taking a bath.

“I was taking a bath at my house,” he says, and Shimizu’s mood turns darker. Kuroo falters.

“What’s wrong?” He asks cautiously, and Shimizu reaches down and presses a button.

“There was footage of you attempting to raid a protected building,” she says, and a video starts playing on the screen. Kuroo watches with shock as he sees his face attacking the building and escaping the scene.

“That’s not me,” he blurts. “I swear, I was taking a shower at my home. I wasn’t even near that place.”

“Can you prove it?” Shimizu asks, and Kuroo winces. He had never bothered putting up security cameras since he was too lazy, and he was paying for it now. It was also partially because he was too overconfident in his abilities.

“I can’t,” he admits, and Shimizu looks regretful.

“Kuroo, I have to place you under arrest,” she says, moving towards him. “I need to follow procedures until we discover what’s really happening.”

Kuroo takes a step back. He knows that Shimizu won’t let anything happen to him, but he needs to find out what’s going on. There’s someone out there with his face, and he can’t let them continue causing havoc.

He also has his suspicions about who’s causing the trouble.

“Sorry,” Kuroo says before he throws down a flash bomb. He makes a quick escape, scaling through the vents and landing out into the open lobby. He starts running, ignoring the concerns of those around him.

He hears people yelling and chasing after him, but he makes it safely out into the open.

* * *

Kuroo heart pumps wildly. He’s certain that his lip is bleeding, since he can taste the blood on his lips. It takes a considerable amount of effort to stop biting his lip, and he presses himself against the wall. He hears the footsteps of people running past him, and he prays they don’t stop and see him.

He’s been running all day, and he’s had to throw away everything on him except his clothes. Kuroo is certain that they’ve been tracking him through him items, so he had disposed of all of them. He had finally managed to lose his trackers.

When it’s clear, he takes silent, quick steps through the darkness. He isn’t exactly sure where he’s going, since he’s never been in this neighborhood. He hides behind the dumpster, checking the street in front of him before his ears manage to catch the siren in the distance.

Kuroo starts scaling the apartment building, hoping to make it high enough so they won’t see him. He flinches as the sirens get louder, and he spots an open window.

It’s dark, so he’s hopeful that no one is home. He sneaks in and hides in the curtains, watching as the cars drive past his current location. He lets out a heavy sigh of relief, closing his eyes for a moment and resting his head against the wall.

The light suddenly flickers on and Kuroo flinches, blinded the moment he opens his eyes. The moment he’s able to see again, he glances around the room and is startled to see a very familiar looking blond.

Who unfortunately does not look pleased to see him.

“Why are you in my house?” Tsukishima asks dryly. Kuroo tries to shrug nonchalantly, but he isn’t able to get rid of the tension in his shoulders.

“I just wanted to see your lovely face,” he says with a charming smile, and Tsukishima gives him a deadpan look. Kuroo winces and rubs his head self-consciously.

“I need a place to hide?” He tries, and Tsukishima gives him a sharp nod.

“At least be honest if you’re trying to crash my house.” Tsukishima turns around and walks down the hallway into the kitchen, and Kuroo silently follows.

Tsukishima gestures for him to sit at the table, and he obliges. He watches as Tsukishima plugs the kettle in and starts boiling water, which lets out a low, comforting thrum. Tsukishima sets out two mugs and pours the water when it finishes boiling before adding powder.

“Hot chocolate? Surprisingly childish of you Tsukki,” Kuroo comments but gratefully takes a sip. He doesn’t realize that his hands are shaking until he sees the liquid in his cup vibrating ever so slightly.

“Please don’t call me Tsukki,” he says diplomatically, but Kuroo can see the displeased crease in the middle of his forehead. Tsukishima takes a sip from his cup as well and he seems to relax.

It’s kind of a cute gesture.

Kuroo immediately mentally slaps himself. He’s not in any state to be flirting with Tsukishima, as fun as it may seem. He has a problem on his hands, and he needs to get to work to solve it immediately.

“Tsukishima,” he says, setting down his cup. Tsukishima eyes him, probably debating on whether he wants to listen to him or not, but he ultimately sets his cup down, turning his gaze straight onto Kuroo.

“Have you heard from the agency yet?” Kuroo questions, leaning back against the chair. Tsukishima is suspiciously silent for a moment before he lets out a heavy sigh.

“Yes,” he admits, and Kuroo’s blood turns cold. “But I didn’t report you, so you can relax and stop looking like you want to kill me.” Kuroo laughs sheepishly, forcing himself to relax.

“All they said was that you committed a terrible crime, and you must be stopped at all costs,” Tsukishima says, taking another sip. “However, I know your work ethic, and I’m sure there’s something else behind this ‘terrible crime’.”

Kuroo is stunned. He didn’t realize that Tsukishima had such a high opinion of him. Quite honestly, it’s rather flattering, and Kuroo struggles to find the right words to say.

“Don’t worry, this is the only time I’ll ever play nice,” Tsukishima drones, and Kuroo chokes back a laugh. “I won’t ask for an explanation, but I will ask you to leave after a day. I can’t risk the agency coming after me as well.”

While he was expecting something along those lines, he can’t help but be a little disappointed. It was too much to ask for Tsukishima to house a wanted criminal, but he’s grateful that he has one night.

“Can I ask for a little bit of help?” Kuroo requests, and Tsukishima watches him indifferently.

“Depends on what kind of help you’re talking about.”

Kuroo grins with relief. It wasn’t a complete no, so he knows that there’s a little bit of hope.

“There’s someone out there pretending to be me,” he says in a rush, “and they tried to steal information on all the members of our agency. They failed, but there’s video evidence out there with my face at the scene.”

“And there’s no one else who can prove that you were with them at the time of the crime?” Tsukishima says skeptically. Kuroo merely gives a nervous smile.

“I was bathing by myself.”

Tsukishima shakes his head at his response. “So what is it that you’re asking me to do?” He asks, setting his empty cup down. He leans forward on his elbows. “You want me to track down the actual culprits? Or find a way to magically get you there without anyone knowing?”

Kuroo bristles at Tsukishima’s sarcasm. “No, I was going to ask about your latest project,” he says with a sulk. “The one with the invisibility function.”

Tsukishima raises an eyebrow. “How did you know about that?” He says sharply, and Kuroo gives an innocent smile.

“I just happened to hear it from a passing birdie,” he chirps cheerfully, but he wilts at Tsukishima’s unrelenting expression.

“I wheedled it out of Yamaguchi,” he grumps, crossing his arms. Tsukishima scowls and shakes his head.

“I should’ve known,” he says darkly, but he isn’t truly offended. Kuroo doesn’t seem to sense this, and immediately works himself up into a panic.

“Wait, it wasn’t his fault,” he says quickly, standing up. “I forced it out of him, don’t get mad at him-“

“Calm down,” Tsukishima says, taking another sip. “There’s no way you forced it out of Yamaguchi. He’s too good to fall for your tricks. Also, I’m not actually pissed. He would only tell these things to someone he trusted.”

Kuroo is oddly touched by his words. Maybe it’s because everyone is out to get him now, but it’s comforting to hear that he has the trust of two people.

Well, one at least. Tsukishima wasn’t very clear about his opinion.

“It’s not complete.” Kuroo startles at Tsukishima’s words, slouching in disappointment when realizes exactly what he said. “But I can go see if there’s anything that might help.”

Tsukishima stands, long and elegant, and Kuroo watches him as he leaves. All he can do is hope that Tsukishima will pull something out that will aid his escape from the agency.

He hears the sirens in the distance again and tenses. Kuroo’s foot starts tapping anxiously, as he knows that it’ll be hard to escape if they catch up to him. He knows that they probably called in reinforcements to help capture him.

Kuroo’s eyes scan the room, trying to find a distraction from his anxious thoughts. His gaze lands on spray bottle, and he reaches over to grab it. It doesn’t have a label, nor does it have a distinct scent. Kuroo debates spraying a little in the air to see what it is. It’s odd for Tsukishima, a neat freak, to have something unlabeled in his room.

“I brought back a few things,” Tsukishima’s voice suddenly sounds, and Kuroo jumps violently. His finger accidentally presses the spray bottle, and he coughs when the mist attacks his face. It doesn’t really have a scent, so he’s a bit confused as to what it is.

A hand suddenly rips the bottle away from his hand and wind blows towards his face. The rest of the mist disappears and Kuroo blinks at Tsukishima.

“Why did you touch that?” He demands, looking infuriated. “You should know better than to mess around with my belongings. A lot of these are still in their experimental phase!”

Kuroo raises his hands apologetically. “Sorry, I just got kind of curious,” he says apologetically, trying to appease him. “If it makes you feel better, then I don’t feel any different. I’m sure that I’ll be fine.”

Tsukishima sighs and buries his face in his hands. Kuroo has never seen Tsukishima express this much emotion. “It’s probably going to hit you in about twenty seconds,” he says, his voice muffled by his hands.

Kuroo frowns at him. “What’s going to hit me?” He asks quizzically. “You’ll have to be more specific than tha-“

He suddenly doubles over as pain flares through his stomach and spreading to the rest of his body. Kuroo lets out a gasp as he collapses and his side hits the table.

“What’s going on?” He represses his cry of pain, knowing that he needs to be quiet. It proves to be nearly impossible a second later, when he lets out a heavy moan of pain.

“That was the invisibility experiment you sprayed in your face,” Tsukishima says, but Kuroo is unable to process the meaning behind that. “It’s not complete, and I wasn’t able to test out the new batch I made.”

Everything burns, and it takes all of Kuroo’s willpower not to scream in pain. It feels like there are white-hot knives covering every inch of his skin, and he feels extremely nauseous. The world is spinning, and it’s taking all of his willpower not to succumb to the darkness.

“Subject is responding negatively,” he can barely make out Tsukishima’s voice. “There seems to be a delay in the reaction, counting ten, nine, eight, seven…” Tsukishima’s voice fades as a ringing emerges in his ears.

The world finally fades to black.

* * *

Kuroo slowly lets his consciousness wake. His eyelids are heavy, but he does his best to open them. The light is too bright, and he lets out a meow of protest.

…

A meow?

There’s something significantly wrong with his body. His balance is all off, and he doesn’t recall having four feet. He looks down and spots four paws.

Four black paws.

“You’re awake,” a familiar voice rings through the air. Kuroo’s head whips around and he spots Tsukishima kneeling down towards him. Why does he look so big? Since when did Tsukishima look like a giant?

“I need you to stay calm,” Tsukishima says, his voice low and smooth. Kuroo tries to relax as he says, taking a deep breath. “It seems that my experiment ended up transforming you into a cat. Take a look at yourself.”

Tsukishima holds a mirror in front of his face, and Kuroo is greeted by a cat’s face. He takes a second to stare at himself, unable to process what he’s seeing. He has whiskers and fur, and he’s small. Very small.

He screeches in shock and stumbles up onto his paws. It takes him a second to orient himself, but he manages to find his balance. His tail flicks around, and he turns to look at it in shock.

He has a _tail._

_What is going on._

“This is why I said you shouldn’t touch anything lying around here,” Tsukishima scolds him, but there’s no real anger behind his words. It seems that he’s being considerate of Kuroo’s shock.

Tsukishima pulls out a collar and Kuroo bristles. “I know you’re not a house pet,” Tsukishima says, looking impatient, “but this will let you communicate with me. I made this while you were unconscious. You have the vocal cords of a cat, so you won’t be able to speak.”

Kuroo growls in displeasure but allows Tsukishima to fasten the collar around his neck. Kuroo flinches as the leather slides around his neck, but Tsukishima’s hands are gentle and he leaves plenty of space for him to breathe.

“Give me a moment,” Tsukishima says before he sets the mirror on the table. He picks up an earring and slips in into the left ear. Kuroo wonders when he got his ears pierced.

“Think what you want to say,” Tsukishima says, and Kuroo hesitates. This feels really weird.

“Am I really a cat?” Kuroo flinches when his voice comes out from Tsukishima’s ear. Tsukishima’s lips curl up in satisfaction and Kuroo watches, stunned at how pretty he is.

“Yes,” Tsukishima says, fiddling with the piercing. “It seems that it worked. I wasn’t a hundred percent sure that it would work since I had to break some other devices and reassemble them into the collar.” Kuroo is, once again, impressed with Tsukishima’s brilliance. It’s one thing to know that he’s clever, but it’s another to see it in action.

“Will you be able to turn me back?” Kuroo asks, his tail flicking around anxiously. “I can’t do anything in this form. I have to go figure out who’s framing me and put a stop to it.”

“It will take time,” Tsukishima says, frowning. “Thankfully, I have enough of the sample to try and reverse it, but it’ll be a few days. And that’s if we’re lucky. I can’t guarantee results.”

Kuroo starts pacing the floor, feeling anxious. “What am I going to do?” He wails. “I’m stuck like this and I can’t do anything. How am I going to put a stop to this mess?”

Both of them flinch as they hear sirens approaching his apartment. Tsukishima watches from the window with his arms crosses, his glasses glinting in the light. “It seems like they’ve found you,” Tsukishima remarks casually, and Kuroo’s gut clenches.

He knows that Tsukishima won’t sell him out. That much, he feels confident about. He also knows that they won’t be able to catch him, given that he’s a cat. His current concern is how he’s going to go about traveling and fighting. A shiver runs up his spine as he feels a gaze on him.

Tsukishima gives Kuroo a lazy look. For a moment, Kuroo doubts Tsukishima’s intentions, but his lips suddenly curl up into something dangerous.

It makes him shiver in anticipation.

Tsukishima smirks down at Kuroo’s feline figure.

“Shall we make our escape?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no clue how escapes scenes or fight scenes work, so i skipped one and attempted another   
> please forgive any discrepancies here

Yamaguchi hugs Tsukishima tightly. “I’m glad you’re safe, Tsukki,” he says with tears in his eyes. “I was really scared when Akaashi called me. He wouldn’t tell me what was going on, only that you needed a place to stay.”

“I’m okay,” Tsukishima says, and Kuroo jumps off his shoulders. Yamaguchi takes note of him and kneels down next to him, petting his back.

“Who’s this guy?” Yamaguchi asks, moving his hand to scratch Kuroo’s chin. Kuroo decides to put up with it since Yamaguchi has always been so kind to him in the past.

“This is Kuroo,” Tsukishima says blandly, and Yamaguchi’s hand stops moving. Yamaguchi’s eyes flicker between the two of them, trying to discern if Tsukishima is playing a prank on him or not.

After a second, Yamaguchi picks Kuroo up and holds him in his arms. Kuroo protests loudly with a meow, and Yamaguchi has the nerve to laugh at him.

“It really is Kuroo,” he says with delight, running a hand down Kuroo’s back. It feels nice, so Kuroo decides to let it pass. Instead, he turns his glare onto Tsukishima, for turning the collar off.

“I had to save the battery,” Tsukishima says, sensing his complaint. Kuroo isn’t convinced and settles to glare at him from Yamaguchi’s arms. He can totally see Tsukishima’s smirk.

“I’m going to start working on the cure tonight,” Tsukishima says, setting his bag down. “Yamaguchi, his collar is connected to my earring. I’ll give it to you, just in case he needs anything.”

Yamaguchi nods and accepts the stud that Tsukishima pulls out of his ear. “I’ll make sure you’re undisturbed,” Yamaguchi promises as Tsukishima leaves with his suitcase. Kuroo gives him a questioning look and Yamaguchi shifts his grip so he’s holding Kuroo with one arm and slips the piercing in.

“Tsukishima doesn’t like to be bothered while he works,” Yamaguchi explains, reaching into Tsukishima’s bag and pulling out a watch. He sets Kuroo down on the couch as he straps the watch around his wrist and taps some buttons.

“Alright, you should be able to talk to me now,” Yamaguchi says, fiddling with the watch. “Let me know if you need anything, alright? I can reach Akaashi or anyone you need to talk to.”

“Thanks,” Kuroo says, jumping down from the couch. “Do you mind telling Akaashi thanks for me? We owe him a big debt.”

Kuroo had no idea that Tsukishima had connections with Akaashi, who was famous in their field. One of the best sources of information. His prices were high, but his knowledge was priceless. The fact that Tsukishima knew him personally enough to call in a favor like that was incredible. He was the one who had helped them escape all the way to Paris, where they were hiding with Yamaguchi.

Bless his heart.

“I can do that,” Yamaguchi says, pulling out his phone. “He’ll appreciate the sentiment.”

“Yamaguchi.” Both of their heads turn towards the sound, where Tsukishima is standing against the wall. “I forgot to ask, did you accomplish what I asked of you? I want to try assembling it tonight.”

Yamaguchi brightens. “I did! I tested it multiple times, I’m sure it’ll function as you want it to. It’s in the third lab room, on the second self.” Tsukishima nods silently before departing.

“I think I’ll just take some time to think to myself,” Kuroo says, and Yamaguchi nods, sensing that he wants to be left alone for a while.

“I’ll be in the kitchen cooking,” he says with a smile. “Let me know if you need anything else.”

* * *

Kuroo doesn’t know who to contact. He highly suspects Oikawa. That night he had been sent after him, it had seemed like Oikawa knew far too much. While he knew that Oikawa was talented, there was no way it would’ve been that easy for Oikawa to disarm him.

He probably should’ve paid more attention to this when it happened. Now he was paying the price for being lazy.

Who was the best person to contact when thinking about Oikawa? Someone sparked into his mind and sat up straight.

Iwaizumi Hajime.

If he remembered correctly, they were partners before Oikawa went rogue. They had grown up together and were close friends, so he felt that Iwaizumi might know something about this.

“Yamaguchi?” Kuroo called for the freckled man. Yamaguchi’s head popped into the room, knife in hand. Kuroo unconsciously shivers.

“Did you need something?” He asks brightly.

“I need to contact Iwaizumi Hajime,” he blurts, and Yamaguchi looks at him curiously.

“I can do that, but do you really want to walk to him while you’re in cat form?” Yamaguchi asks curiously. Kuroo sweatdrops, having forgotten for a moment that he shouldn’t talk to other people while he’s like this.

“I can help,” Tsukishima suddenly enters the room, taking a seat next to Kuroo. “I have a tester running in the lab right now, so I have a little bit of time before I have to go back and work.”

Kuroo nods. “We’ll do it together,” he says, jumping down onto the ground. He goes off behind the couch and hides in a spot where he can still see Tsukishima.

“Can I have my watch?” Tsukishima holds his hand out expectantly to Yamaguchi, who slips the watch and the stud into his hand.

“Good luck with your interrogation,” Yamaguchi waves before leaving them alone. There’s a nice smell coming from the kitchen, and Kuroo’s stomach rumbles. Tsukishima puts the watch and the earring on before focusing on his watch.

Kuroo hears several beep noises before a screen pops up. He sees Iwaizumi’s face and takes special care to stay out of sight.

“Tsukishima,” Iwaizumi greets. Tsukishima nods back in response. How does Tsukishima know all of these people?

“I just had a few questions for you, Iwaizumi-san,” Tsukishima says, leaning back into this chair. “I hope I’m not bothering you.”

“I have a few minutes,” he says, setting his files aside. “I do owe you. What can I do for you?”

“Ask him if he knows where Oikawa is,” Kuroo whispers, and Tsukishima relays the questions. Iwaizumi’s face goes tight, clearly not expecting the straightforward question.

“We’ve been out of contact for a number of years,” Iwaizumi finally admits. “After I received a message from him, he completely disconnected from me.”

“Would you allow us to see the message?” Tsukishima asks. He waits patiently for Iwaizumi to come to an answer. When it seems like he isn’t close to deciding, Kuroo whispers into his ear again and Tsukishima speaks.

“Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa seems to have caused trouble for someone I know,” Tsukishima says, his eyes sharp. “I don’t personally know Oikawa, but I suspect that there’s something deeper going on here. My hope is to figure out what is really going on.”

Iwaizumi hesitates before he lets out a heavy sigh, massaging his head with his hand. “I’ll pull it up and play it for you,” he says resigned, and Tsukishima waits while Iwaizumi accesses his old files.

A video pops up and Tsukishima falters when he sees Oikawa crouched on the ground, bloody and injured with a desperate look in his eye.

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa pants, holding his side weakly. “Iwa-chan, I have to protect Tobio-chan. They’ll kill him if I don’t listen,” he says, panic in his eyes. A gunshot goes off behind him and the camera drops, making it impossible to see what’s happening.

After the sound of a few more explosions and several gunshots, Oikawa’s face reappears with blood running down his cheek. He’s holding a gun in one hand and smiling apologetically.

“They have something on both of us,” he pants, breaking into a sprint. “If one of us disobeys, the other will die instantly. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I can’t let Tobio-chan die because of my stupidity.”

The video cuts out and they both sit in stunned silence.

“That’s all I can give you,” Iwaizumi says apologetically. “I’ve been trying to find more information on him, but Oikawa is far too talented. He’s good at hiding his tracks, and he won’t let Kageyama die, no matter how much he hated him at first. He has a strong sense of responsibility.”

“Of course,” Tsukishima says. “I appreciate your time. Thank you.” Iwaizumi nods before the video cuts out.

Kuroo takes a deep breath at this new revelation. The culprit hadn’t been Oikawa, it had been someone else who had taken control of him.

He paces the room frantically. He hadn’t realized that there was a third force behind this entire plot, and that changed all of his plans. Now he had to figure out who the actual mastermind was, and he had no idea who could be behind all of this.

He growls angrily and flicks his tail violently. Stress is evident in his actions, and Kuroo feels wrong for just pacing the room as a cat. He could be out there, chasing Kageyama and getting answers from him about the real culprit. Kuroo yowls in surprise when a pair of thin hands pick him up.

“You need to relax,” Tsukishima says in his usual deadpan voice, and Kuroo growls. “I know that you’re stressed, but you’re not going to get anything done like this.”

Kuroo blinks. “And I’m here to help, so you can stop pretending that you’re working solo this time,” Tsukishima adds, and is that a tinge of red that Kuroo can see on Tsukishima’s ears? Before he can think too deeply about it, a hand starts running down his spine and it feels _so good._

Tsukishima starts laughing, and while it’s very mild, it startles Kuroo. He’s never heard Tsukishima laugh, but it’s a soft, pleasant sound. It takes him a moment to realize that Tsukishima is laughing because he’s purring.

Well, he doesn’t really care. He’s in bliss right now, and he’ll take a moment to destress.

Just a moment.

He certainly doesn’t complain when Tsukishima takes a seat on the couch and makes himself comfortable with Kuroo in his lap. He does get a little iffy when Tsukishima stops petting him to pull a blanket over the two of them, but he resumes petting him quickly so Kuroo decides not to protest too much.

It’s warm and comfortable, and the two of them fall asleep on the couch.

* * *

“We need to check the information building,” Kuroo says as Tsukishima washes his face. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen, and it’s making me nervous. I want to go see the place for myself. Oikawa attacked there for a reason.”

“Alright,” Tsukishima agrees easily. “I’ll be ready in ten minutes. We’ll take a cab there.” Kuroo decides this is acceptable and pads out of the front room to the door, waiting for Tsukishima.

Exactly ten minutes later, Tsukishima emerges from the room. He’s dressed in black skinny jeans, a white shirt, and a black leather jacket, and Kuroo can’t help but think that he looks good.

“Ready to go?” Tsukishima asks, kneeling down and offering an arm to Kuroo. Kuroo leaps up and climbs up his arm until he settles around Tsukishima’s shoulders. He stands and straightens his jacket.

“We’ll be back,” Tsukishima calls, and Yamaguchi shouts back a confirmation before they head out. Tsukishima easily flags down a cab and pays a little bit extra when the driver gets pissy about Kuroo being in there. Money always solves problems.

The drive is silent, and Tsukishima can sense Kuroo’s stress, so he brings him down to his lap and runs a finger down his spine. He doesn’t know if it comforts him at all, but they’re going into this together.

They arrive soon and Tsukishima puts Kuroo back onto his shoulders before stepping out. They can’t walk in through the front door, so Tsukishima decides to sneak around to the back. He puts his hood up and fixes his glasses before casually strolling around to the back of the building.

He takes a less conspicuous route though, so it isn’t too blatantly obvious. Halfway there, he decides that the back isn’t the right option either. “Make sure you cut me some slack,” he mutters to Kuroo, who merely shrugs from where he’s perched on his shoulder.

Something stirs in Tsukishima’s gut. He feels like something bad is going to happen, and he bites his lip. He’ll need to keep his guard up.

Tsukishima eyes the window that’s about three stories up. It’s time to infiltrate the building, since they need to protect the information from getting out. No matter what, they cannot get their hands on it.

The alarms suddenly start blaring, and the two of them flinch violently. With horror, the two of them realize that Oikawa and Kageyama have probably invaded the building.

Now that being discrete doesn’t matter, Tsukishima runs straight into the building, slamming the door open. Kuroo jumps off his shoulder and takes off, and Tsukishima taps his watch as they run.

He needs to make it to the second floor, so he runs straight for the stairs and sprints up. As soon as he makes it up, he runs down the hallway and searches for the main room. It must be hidden, there, but he suddenly comes to a stop when he senses someone nearby.

He hides in the shadows, watching silently. Just as he suspected, Kageyama appears from around the corner. He’s holding something in his hand, and Tsukishima’s blood chills.

It’s the information disk.

Before he can do anything, Kuroo comes streaking out and lunges at Kageyama. Tsukishima’s heart races, hoping that Kageyama won’t know it’s Kuroo. Thankfully, Kuroo is doing decently at avoiding Kageyama’s attempts to get rid of him.

From his actions, it seems like Kageyama thinks he’s dealing with an annoying pest. To be fair, he would have no reason to suspect the cat of being Kuroo, but Tsukishima is still anxious.

He knows that this is a dangerous situation, so he presses the emergency button that’ll send a signal straight to Yamaguchi. He has a feeling they’re going to a need a ride back home and fast.

Tsukishima pulls something from his pocket and rolls it out into the open silently, hoping it’ll go unnoticed. Thankfully, it seems to avoid attention, but he spots Kageyama kicking away Kuroo, gun in hand.

He pulls out his own gun and points it at Kageyama’s hand. With careful aim, he manages to shoot the gun out of Kageyama’s hand. As Kageyama’s attention snaps to him, his eyes widen as Kageyama’s target changes to him.

He tries to shoot Kageyama with a paralyzing dart, but he manages to avoid it and closes the distance between them in two steps. Tsukishima suddenly gasps painfully when Kageyama lands a hard punch to his stomach. He collapses onto the ground, dropping his gun and coughing violently.

He’s never been out on the field, and that much is obvious. There’s something wrong with his insides, and Tsukishima misses the fact that Kageyama escapes and Kuroo returns to his side. He uses his watch and taps out an order, even as the pain is unbearable hot in his stomach.

Tsukishima finally notices Kuroo pacing next to him in concern. “Stop pacing so much,” he coughs out with a smirk. “You’re going to wear out all your poor joints that way.” The scan finishes and he shakily manages to inject himself with a serum from his watch.

“I’ll be fine,” Tsukshima insists, although he supposes that his current state isn’t very convincing. “I’ll be able to get back Yamaguchi’s place, at the very least.”

Tsukishima watches blandly as multiple agents suddenly file in and surround them. “Or maybe not,” he says under his breath before offering a smile to Shimizu.

“Tsukishima,” she says, kneeling down to his level. “Are you alright?” Tsukishima grimaces. Although he’s certain he can move, it still hurts terribly.

“Tsukishima,” Shimizu says, making direct eye contact with him. “Can you tell me where Kuroo is?” Tsukishima avoids looking at the cat that’s slinking away from the scene.

“I won’t,” Tsukishima says firmly and Shimizu’s eyes flicker.

“Won’t or can’t?” Tsukishima remains silent, and Shimizu leans in close.

“I know he’s innocent,” she whispers. “But I have to follow procedures. I can protect both of you, I promise.”

Tsukishima knows that Shimizu isn’t lying. She’s never lied to him when it’s important, and she has never betrayed his trust yet. There was a reason why he came to this agency. However, Kuroo and Tsukishima have a job to do, and they can’t do it from jail while Shimizu tries to prove them innocent.

“Sorry,” Tsukishima breathes, and Shimizu’s eyes widen. “I can’t let you take us. There’s something bigger happening, and we have to stop it before people get hurt.”

Shimizu watches him impassively, and he keeps his finger over his watch. Shimizu suddenly steps back and closes her eyes.

Tsukishima takes his chance and activates the smoke bomb. It has a paralyzing agent in it as well, and he holds his breath as he starts running. He spots Kuroo and scoops him up as he continues running.

“How are hell are you running?” Kuroo asks in disbelief as Tsukishima manages to sneak out of the building. Most the agents are down because of his smoke bomb, and it’s the only opportunity they’ll probably have. “That punch definitely should’ve caused some serious damage.”

Tsukishima smirks. “It’s what I had Yamaguchi prepare,” he says vaguely, but the coughs that come soon after do nothing to convince him. “It’ll be enough to get us safely back,” he says, and Kuroo hopes that it isn’t as bad as he thinks it is.

They make it outside and a car pulls up to the curb. “Hurry!” Yamaguchi calls, rolling down the window. Tsukishima opens the door and quickly hops into the car. Yamaguchi immediately starts driving down the car, speeding away quickly from the scene.

“I’m surprised your escape was so clean,” Yamaguchi comments. Kuroo leaps out of Tsukishima’s arms and settles in the passenger seat.

“My guess is that Shimizu didn’t actually want to catch us,” Tsukishima grunts, tapping his watch. A holographic screen comes up, and Tsukishima starts messing around with it. Kuroo has absolutely no idea what he’s doing and resigns himself to watching outside the window.

Tsukishima lets out a low hiss, and Yamaguchi frowns. “Is everything okay, Tsukki?” He glances into the rearview mirror and gasps when he sees how pale Tsukishima is.

“I got punched by Kageyama,” he says, his expression tight, “and I have abdominal hematoma. It’s not fatal, but the serum you made is only going to keep me going for the next five minutes. I’ll need proper treatment after that.”

Yamaguchi tightens his grip on wheel and floors the accelerator. “I’ll call Sugawara,” he says, pressing a button on the dashboard. After a few rings, Sugawara picks up.

“Tadashi! How are you doing!” Sugawara’s voice brings a small smile to Tsukishima’s face. It’s been a long time since he’s heard his voice, and he realizes how much he’s missed the other man. Of course, he’d never admit it in real life.

“Tsukki has abdominal hematoma,” Yamaguchi says, and Sugawara goes silent. “He’ll need treatment within the next ten minutes, can you come help? I’d feel better if you were there with me.”

“I’ll be there in five,” Sugawara says and he hangs up. Tsukishima closes his eyes and lets himself slump back against the chair, knowing that he’s in good hands.

As soon as they arrive, Yamaguchi refuses to let Tsukishima walk by himself into the house and pulls out an emergency stretcher. “I am training to be an emergency medic,” Yamaguchi reminds Tsukishima when he’s given a disbelieving look. “I’m always prepared.”

Tsukishima startles when he feels something soft against his arm. “Oh,” he says, squinting at Kuroo. “I forgot you were here.” Kuroo bats a paw at him, mock-offended.

Yamaguchi wheels him inside and kicks Kuroo off the stretcher before entering the emergency room. Yamaguchi was grateful that Sugawara had equipped him well before leaving. He was sure that he had everything he needed to properly treat Tsukki.

Tsukishima closes his eyes as Yamaguchi starts bustling around him. A few moments later, he feels a mask gently slip over his face. “Go to sleep Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says, his voice soft. “I’ll take care of you.” Trusting in his words, Tsukishima lets the darkness take him, missing the head of gray hair that pops into the room.

* * *

Kuroo feels like all he ever does as a cat is pace anxiously. He’s walking around in circles again, unable to do anything else in this state. He hates being so powerless, and he hopes that Tsukishima will be able to make the solution soon.

He can’t protect Tsukishima in this form.

The doors open and Yamaguchi walks out, along with the gray haired man. They both look relieved, so Kuroo takes it as a good sign.

“Tsukki’s fine,” Yamaguchi says, kneeling down to pet his head. Kuroo is grateful that he knew what he was worried about, since he can’t speak at the moment. “Sugawara, this is Kuroo. The agent that’s currently on the run.”

Sugawara’s eyes light up with familiarity before he laughs. “You’re certainly not what I was expecting,” he says frankly, kneeling down to pat him. Kuroo eyeballs him, unsure of whether he can trust him or not.

“Sugawara won’t rat you out,” Yamaguchi reassures him. Kuroo can see what Tsukishima really likes him now. He’s extremely observant and picks up on subtle hints.

“Tsukki needs to rest for tonight, but you can see him now if you want,” Yamaguchi says, standing up and stretching his arms out. “He should be awake in a few hours.” Sugawara nods and pats Yamaguchi on the back.

“You did an excellent job,” he says, and Yamaguchi’s cheeks turn red. “Thank you,” he says shyly, beaming from the praise. Kuroo takes the moment to slip into the room where Tsukishima is resting.

His face is extremely peaceful as he sleeps, and Kuroo leaps up next to him on the bed. For once, his eyebrows aren’t furrowed, and he looks soft. Kuroo curls up next to his neck and closes his eyes. He’s tired, and a small nap couldn’t hurt.

He drifts off into a light sleep, but he stirs when he feels Tsukishima waking. When Kuroo opens his eyes, he sees a pair of golden eyes staring at him.

“Who said you could sleep with me?” Tsukishima says, but Kuroo knows he doesn’t mean it. Instead, he licks Tsukishima’s cheek and cackles when he makes a face.

“That’s gross,” he mutters, but he doesn’t tell Kuroo to leave. Kuroo taps his collar, and Tsukishima reaches for his watch, which is sitting on a nearby desk.

He taps a few buttons and nods. “Are you feeling alright?” Kuroo asks, concerned. Tsukishima sighs.

“I’ll be fine,” he says tiredly. “Is Kageyama enhanced or something? That punch really did a number on me.”

“Who knows?” Kuroo says, resting his head. “I mean, Oikawa did take him as an apprentice for a reason. Ridiculous strength could be one of the reasons.”

“Anyway,” Kuroo says dejectedly, “we lost the chip. Kageyama managed to get away with it.” Kuroo suddenly senses smugness coming from Tsukishima and he opens one eye.

“Luckily for you,” Tsukishima says, tapping a series of buttons on his watch, “I took advantage of the situation.” A holographic map appears, and Kuroo’s eyes widen as he spots a dot on the map.

“Did you actually manage to plant a tracker on Kageyama?” He asks in disbelief. “You’re insane. Was it when he punched you?”

“He may have taken me out, but I managed to get one over him,” Tsukishima smirks, and Kuroo thinks that Tsukishima has never looked more attractive.

“We’ll head out early morning tomorrow,” Tsukishima says, closing his eyes and letting the map disappear. “For now, I need some decent rest. You’re going to need me there until you get your body back.” Kuroo wants to protest, unwilling to put Tsukishima in more danger, but he knows he can’t do it on his own so he reluctantly lowers his head and closes his eyes.

They could both use sleep before their big day tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am not a doctor, these injuries are probably inaccurate

**Author's Note:**

> i really love spies in disguise


End file.
